Printers are common peripheral devices attached to computers. A printer allows a computer user to make a hard copy of documents that are created in a variety of applications and programs on a computer. To function properly, a channel of communication is established (e.g., via a network connection) between the printer and the computer to enable the printer to receive commands and information from the host computer.
Once a connection is established between a workstation and the printer, printing software is typically implemented at a print server to manage a print job from job entry and management through the complete printing process. More frequently, Job Definition Format (JDF) is being used to describe print jobs. JDF is an Extensible Markup Language (XML) based file format that describes a print job's characteristics (e.g., quantity, paper type, data files, etc.).
JDF features job tickets that describe data files that are included in a print job, as well as how the print job is to be printed. The job tickets may also include an element (e.g., FileSpecURL) that specifies an absolute path location of a document file. However, the specified path may not be included on the server where the printing software resides. As a result, a print system user may need to map the file path in the job ticket to a different file path on the server or mounted drive.
Such mapping may not be possible since the user often does not have access to the actual job ticket to be able to change the location. Further, the names of the mounted directories may change between different printing software servers and the user may want to customize each instance of the printing software.
Accordingly, a mechanism for mapping file paths from JDF to file paths within printing software is desired.